One More Try To A Lullaby
by HOCKEYFANXDBTR
Summary: A Jendall love story. Jo left Kendall 1 month ago. The time without each other is very hard for both of them. But she has to stay in New Zealand for 3 years. Will they find a way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**One more try to a lullaby**

**A Jendall love story. Jo left Kendall 1 month ago. The time without each other is very hard for both of them. But she has to stay in New Zealand for 3 year. Will they find a way back to each other?**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

It was a rainy morning in New Zealand. Jo was sitting in her new apartment. It wasn't that bad like she imagined. Her co-stars were nice, not like Jett, her apartment was big and shooting the movies went great. It still was hard for her, she had to leave all her friends back in LA. But the most important one she couldn't stop thinking of was her boyfriend Kendall. Well she didn't even know whether they were still boyfriend and girlfriend. He had persuaded her that this would be an once in a lifetime opportunity and they kinda broke up but she wasn't sure. She missed him very much and cried nearly every night. _What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he already has a new girl?_ She decided to call her friend Camille.

"Hello?" Camille answered the phone.

"Hey Camille, it's me Jo"

"JO! OMG! So good to hear from you! What time is it in New Zealand?" Camille screamed excitedly

"Uhm right now it's 8am. What time is it in LA?" Jo asked.

"It's 1pm. I'm still enjoying this time zone thing."

"Yeah it's a little bit confusing…" Jo admitted.

"So..uhm…How is it there? Is everyone nice?"

"Yeah everyone is really nice and the landscape is beautiful."

"Aw. That's cool."

"So did anything change. How are you and..the boys?"

"No not much. I've got a role in the new movie . And the boys are in the usual trouble."

"That's amazing I heard rumors about Ryan Gosling starring in it. Is it true?"

"I'm not really allowed…Ok I tell you. YES HE IS! I'm so excited. I love him!" Camille screamed.

"WOW! I love him too! Uhm and what's about Kendall…has he…"

"No he hasn't a new girlfriend. Actually he's really depressed. He locked himself into his room and doesn't speak to anyone." Camille interrupted her.

"Oh…" Jo felt tears coming into her eyes.

"Logan told me he talks about you in his sleep. He really misses you, Jo."

Jo started sobbing.

"Hey Jo, everything's gonna be okay." She tried to calm her down.

"It's just…We never…told that… we love each other..and I miss him so much" Jo managed to say.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He has a day off tomorrow, call him." Camille suggested

"Okay…Thank you Camille." Her sobbing decreased.

"I'm always there for you."

"Hey I'm sorry but I gotta go to the set."

"Oh okay, I text you. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Jo went to the set of 'Chancey Jackson'. She got changed and shoot the first few scenes. It was a long day; she came home late and immediately went to bed. She dreamed about Kendall.

_The dream:_

_Jo is on an airplane on her way back to New Zealand. Three years passed and she finished the movies. Her plain is landing, she gets her luggage and goes to the exit. The first person she recognizes is Kendall .She wants to run towards him but someone stops her. It's a girl at her age screaming 'He's mine now. Hands off my man.!'She pushes Jo and she is faling to the ground. 'Kendall what's going on here?' Jo asks with tears in her eyes. 'This is Kasley my new girlfriend. We have been dating since the day you went to New Zealand. 'Kendall explains to her. 'But Camille told me..I mean she said you…' 'She lied!' Kendall tells her. 'She didn't want to hurt you so you could focus on your movie.' Jo feels tears streaming down her face. The love of her live has replaced her. The last thing she remembered was herself fainting. _

She woke up. Her heart was racing and she recognized that she cried in her sleep. _I need to talk to Kendall._ She looked at her clock, it was 3am so in LA it was 8am. She searched her phone and dialed Kendall's number.


	2. The words I wanted to tell you all along

**Chapter 2:**

**The words I wanted to tell you all along.**

Kendall was sitting on his bed and staring at a picture of Jo. _I miss her so much._ He looked into a mirror: He looked terrible, his eyes were red from crying and his hair was a mess. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. He ran to it and answered it.

'Kendall?' It was Jo. _Gosh, I missed her voice so much! _'Jo, it's 3am in New Zealand! What's wrong?'

'_Kendall…I…I had a nightmare.' Jo said, now bursting out in tears. 'Shh…Jo. Everything's was it about?' Kendall tried to calm her down. _'I..I came back to LA. 3 Years passed. You picked me up from the airport and there was a girl. Wait I don't remember her name…anyways you told me she was your girlfriend and you have been dating since the day I left.' Jo told him. 'I would never do that to you. I don't know why we never said that but…I love you Jo! I love you with all my heart and I know I can never replace you with anyone.'_ I'm so happy I finally told her I love her. I hope she feels the same… _

'Jo… you still there?''Yeah.. It's just… That was the sweetest thing a guy ever told me. I love you too.' _I still heard her sobbing. _'Hey don't worry we'll make it through these 3 years.' 'How do you know?' Jo asked. 'I know it because I love you.' You could nearly hear her smile. 'I know you're smiling.'

'I love you.' _The most wonderful words someone can tell you. _

Logan knocked on Kendall's door. 'Yo Kendizzle, Griffin wants to see us he called and said it would be something important…' 'I'm coming!' Kendall screamed.

'Jo listen, I'm sorry but I gotta go…' 'It's okay. I'm feeling a lot better now. Maybe I should go and sleep again. I love you.' 'I love you too! Call me later okay?' The first time in these past months Kendall smiled again. 'Okay, bye.'

They hung up. Kendall showered, got dressed and went downstairs to the living room.

'Yaih our buddy is back !' Carlos screamed and gave him a hug. 'And he's smiling!' Logan added and gave him a hug also. 'What happened?' James asked excitedly. 'Well… Jo called me and I said I loved her and she told me she loved me, too' Now Kendall had a big grin on his face. 'That's awesome, honey!' His mother joined in the conversation. 'Soo… Logan told me Griffin wanted to see us?' Kendall asked. 'Yeah he called us and said something about important stuff. I don't know…. We should go now.' Logan explained

'Okay lets go.' Kendall said.

**I'm sorry, I know it's short but school starts tomorrow :/ and I won't have much time though. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too fluffy ;). Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The boys arrived at Roque Records. Griffin, Gustavo and Kelly were already there.

'Hey dogs.' Gustavo greeted. '…Griffin told us he had a suprise..?' Logan asked. 'That's true, especially for Kendall.' Griffin said. 'So…what is it?' Carlos screamed excitedly. 'The four of you are gonna perform on the Ellen show.' 'Omg! How did you bring us there?' James asked. 'She wanted you to be on her show.' Kelly explained. 'But that wasn't everything. You are gonna perform in New Zealand this Friday.' Griffin told them.

'Omg…I mean…Do we really…?' Kendall stood there with his mouth open. 'Yeah you do. You guys are going to New Zealand.' Griffin said while smiling. 'Why do you to this for me?' Kendall was still paralyzed. 'You know I see my daughter very rarely because she has a model job in New York and I know how hard it can be to miss someone you love. So I wanted to give you the opportunity to say your girlfriend that you love her in her face. ' Everyone stared at him. Nobody had ever heard words like this out of his mouth. 'Wow…I don't know what to say…' Kendall was close to tears. 'You don't have to say anything. All of you did so much for RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid. Now it's our turn to give back.' Now the boys were totally shocked. 'I don't want to rush you but we gotta go. You have to be at the studio at 1am…' Kelly broke the silence. 'Ok, lets go. Griffin, thank you very very much!' Kendall said.

The boys arrived at the studios of The Ellen Show. They were backstage waiting to perform. Kendall was texting Jo.

_Kendall: Hey beautiful:) Guess where we are. We are at the Ellen show and we'll perform in 10 minutes. So hyper. Love u, Kendall. _

_Jo: Hey, that's great!I'll watch it via lifestream. Good luck. You'll rock this. Love u, too! _

'Are you guys ready to rock this?'_Carlos screamed in excitement. 'Yeah. Let's do this!' Everyone cheered _

'_I'm happy to introduce you 4 talented artist their new EP Elevate is out now. They're here to perform their new single Music Sounds Better With You. Everyone please welcome Big Time Rush!' Ellen announced them._

_James: '_I try to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel'

_Logan: '_Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you'

_Carlos: _No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love  
Could be more perfect than ours

_All: _Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

_Kendall: _I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heart break  
Woah I couldn't help myself,  
Let this heart go through hell  
There only so much a heart can take

_Logan: _Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

_Carlos: _No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love  
Could be more perfect than ours

_All:_ Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

_Carlos:_ Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word (music sounds better with you)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every day  
Music sounds better with you.

_Logan (rapping):_ She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays, she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have, she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like

_All:_ Everything's better with you  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, Baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you  
Oh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, Baby  
It feels right it feels right,  
Everything's better with you  
Music sounds better with you

'_That was Big Time Rush everybody!_ We will be right back after a short break.' Ellen said.

**Uuuh suprise suprise a nice Griffin. Weird I know. Sorry that I didn't load it up earlier but school is taking all my time. Trying to write more. I promise. Hope you liked it. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

The boys performed on The Ellen Show and are now chilling in the break.

_Just right before the end of time, We stood together, you and I. There was no place to go, no time to add. So we brace ourselves for the impact._Kendall's phone was ringing. He checked the caller ID. It was Jo.

'Hey Jo, so…how did u like it?' Kendall asked. 'It was absolutely amazing!' Jo nearly screamed. 'I didn't know you guys were that good!' 'Haha thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

Ellen walked into the room. 'Hey. May I have your attention for a sec?'

'Hey Jo hold on' Kendall said into his phone. 'Ok.' Jo replied.

'So…You were amazing! I just wanted to tell you that the show continues in 3 minutes. Is it okay if 4 of your fans come onstage?' Ellen continued. 'Yeah that's totally fine with us.' James and Carlos shouted at the same time. 'Ok, see you in 3.' Ellen walked away.

'Ok Jo, I'm back, did u hear it?' 'No I just heard James and Carlos scream. What did she say?' 'Ellen asked us if it was fine if 4 of our fans would come on stage…And James and Carlos were screaming yes.' Kendall smiled at the thought of the two of them. 'Oh…cool' You could hear sadness in her voice. 'Hey Jo, never forget, you're the only one for me. I love you, no matter what will ever happen' 'I love you too.'

'Hey Kendizzle, we gotta go!' James shouted.

'Hey Jo, I'm sorry but…' Kendall started 'Yeah, I heard James. Have fun. Love you!' 'Okay, bye!'

They went back on stage

'We're back in 5…4…3…2…'

'Hello everyone, we're back with the boy band BTR. I'm glad to have you here. 'And we're happy to be here.' Carlos said. 'So introduce yourselves.' Ellen told them.

'I'm James Diamond.' 'I'm Kendall Knight' 'I'm Logan Mitchell' 'And I'm Carlos Garcia and we're originally from Minnesota'

'You are really succesfull. We got a letter from four girls they asked us to bring you on the show. Bailey, Lilli, Maddy and Carly would you please come on stage.'

The girls were screaming and running on stage. They all got a hug from the guys and sat down.

'You wrote to us: hey Ellen we're big fans of your show and are watching every single episode. Did you hear about the band Big Time Rush? They're totally amazing and super talented. It would be amazing if you could bring them on your show. ' 'Thank you girls that's so sweet.' Carlos said and smiled. All of the girls were blushing 'No problem.' Carly said and giggled.

'So we know that BTR loves hockey and because of that we prepared a little game for you. BTR against the girls. If the girls win all the eight of you go an a date of Luigi's.' Ellen said with a big grin on her face. She loved suprising her guests. 'Sweet! Let's do this!' James was already hyper.

Ellen gave all of them hockey jerseys with her face on it. And the game began.

'Guys, we gotta win this!' Carlos said.

'Ok, the team with 3 goals first is the winner.' Ellen explained.

Five minutes later the score was 2:2. The girls had the puck. Carly shoot…and GOAL! The girls had won.

'I can't believe we lost!' Carlos cried.

'So it's a date .' Maddie said winking at Kendall.

'Uhm..yes I guess.' He said awkwardly.

'Thanks to BTR for being here. Goodbye everyone. Be kind to one another. Bye.' Ellen said and they were off.

**I know this one was very short again and aweful…But I have to study like a robot rite now…SORRY! Please review. Oh and Kendall's ringtone is from Stanfour's new song 'learning to breathe' check it ouutt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little bit of Lomille in this chapter . For all the Lomille fans.**

The show was over and the guys were sitting in a limo on their way back to the Palmwoods.

'Man, these girls were pretty crazy…' Kendall mumbled remembering Maddie's awkward wink. 'I think Carly is hot!' Carlos shouted. 'Carlos….!' The three of them were giving him a look.

'Anyways… I'm worried about Camille being mad.' Logan said. 'I thought you two broke up?' James said 'Yeah, me too…But we still have this on-off again relationship…I'm confused. And I think we all know how Camille can be if she's angry.' 'Oh…' They all said imagining Camille fighting with one of the girls.

'Do you still love her?' Kendall asked. 'Yeah I think so…' Logan said blushing and making a sad face. 'Logie, I don't like to see you unhappy. Just ask her out.' Carlos said having a big smile on his face. 'You really think that's a good idea after all that happened and the 'date' with the girls in three days?' Logan asked worried. 'Yup…I mean what could go wrong?' Carlos asked with a creepy smile. 'Ok Carlos stop it!' Logan screamed. 'Stop what?' 'This creepy smile is freaking me out!' 'I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy.' Carlos explained sadly. 'It's ok.'

The limo stopped and they all got out.

'Shall I go to her apartment and ask her right now?' Logan asked. You could see he was really scared. 'Why not?' Kendall said. 'And don't worry she will say yes. I talked with Jo about her and she knows that Camille is still interested.' 'Ok…Then…I better go know. See you in 10.' Logan said. 'Good luck!' James said. 'Thanks dude.' With that Logan walked away.

At Camille's apartment.

'Okay I can do that.' Logan mumbled to himself. He knocked on her door.

10 seconds later Camille opened her door

'Oh hey Logan, good to see you. Come in?' She said with a big smile on her face. 'Thanks…so… I was wondering if you want to go out with me tonight…' He said awkwardly. 'Sure what about going to the movies?' She asked. 'Sounds great..' Logan said while smiling. 'Ok, hey…Uhm do you want to go to the beach with me I'm having a day off…so…' 'Sure I just get my things and pick you up in five ok?' Logan said. They hugged and Logan went to their apartment.

'Guys I'm back guess what!' Logan shouted.

'They're at the park.' Mrs. Knight said. 'Oh okay…Uhm I go to the beach with Camille and I think we'll go get something to eat. I'm back at 10 PM. Is that ok?' Logan asked. 'Sure have fun!' She said.

He grabbed his things and went back to Camille.

'Are you ready?' He asked. 'Yes. Let's go.' She said and smiled taking his hand.

At the Palmwoods park.

The guys were chilling in the sun.

'Hey I'm wondering where Logan is he wanted to be back 10 minutes ago.' James said. 'Mhm…Oh wait I got a text.' Carlos said

_Hey out with Camille at the beach. C u later ;). Logan_

'Sounds like he's having fun.' James said. 'Hey guys. Gotta go it's time to call Jo.' Kendall said.

He dialed her number. 'Hey beautiful.' He said smiling. 'I can't believe you stayed up to watch it.' 'Yeah me neither, I'm so tired.' She yawned. 'Hey listen, about this 'date' with the girls…' 'Kendall it's ok…' You could hear her being sad. 'But you don't sound like it's ok.' He always recognized her when she was lying. 'Hey I'm sorry but I gotta go to the set. Call you later?' 'Yeah sure…love you.'

With that they hung up.

'So what did she say?' James wanted to know. 'I don't know…she sounded disappointed somehow. Then she said she had to go to the set…I'm worried.' Kendall said and sighed. 'Don't be. Everything will be fine. She just has much to do. And now it's water ball fight time!' Carlos screamed and threw one at him. 'You always cheer me up.' Kendall said smiling.

'That's what friends are for.' James said either throwing one at him.

**Hey guys. Maybe you're wondering why I uploaded this one so earlier. Let me explain I have tons of school stuff to do so I erote it that you guys don't have to wait too long. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be there in a week or so. For Laura 3 **


	6. A new beginning

**Camille and Logan**

Logan and Camille were at the beach. They're lying on their blanket.

'Hey Camille did you use sunblocker? I don't want you to get a sun burn.'

'Uhm yes I did but could you cream my back please?'

'Sure...' He answered after a few seconds.  
He took the sunblocker and creamed her back.

'Thanks Logan, you know you're amazing?'

'Yeah I heard that before.' He said smiling.

'Dork!' She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
_I'll never understand girls_ he thought.  
**_**

**Kendall**

Kendall was lying on his bed staring at a picture of Jo. James was knocking on his door. 'Hey buddy, can I come in?' 'Sure…'Kendall mumbled into his pillow. 'Kendall, what's wrong?'James asked worried. 'Nothing, just a little tired.' He said. 'I know you since Kindergarten and I can see that something is wrong so tell me.' James placed a hand on his shoulder. Kendall stayed silent. 'Is it because of Jo?' After Kendall still said nothing James said:' If you don't wanna speak it's ok but you can listen. Hey you and Jo knew this whole long distance relationship thing would be hard. But I've never seen such strong love between two people. I know you will make it. You're meant for each other. Man this sounded gay…' You could hear Kendall chuckle. 'Yeah…' He said awkwardly. 'There you are again!' James said with a big smile on his face. 'Thanks…It's just…She didn't answer my messages, voice mails and emails since yesterday. And I know that she's kinda disappointed but she doesn't want to agree. I don't want to end it this way.' 'Don't worry in a few days we will fly to New Zealand and you'll have enough time to talk about it with her.' 'Maybe you are right…' Kendall said. 'I know I am. So Carlos said he wanted to go to the pool are you in?' 'Yeah, I'll meet you there in 10.'

James walked out of his room and Kendall got changed. He saw he still had time so he tried to called Jo once again. The only thing he could hear was the sound of her voice on her mailbox.

_Hey this is Jo Taylor I'm sorry I can't answer your call. Leave me a message and I'll call right back._

I did Jo, I did. Kendall thought. He sighed and went down joining the Carlos and James at the pool.

**Camille and Logan**

'Hey our movie starts in 2 hours and if we want to eat something we should go.'  
'I'm starving, let's go.'  
They packed their stuff and went to Logan's car. He opened the door for her and ran to the driver's seat.

'So…Where do you wanna go?' He said with a big smile. 'I don't know, you'll be eating at an Italian restaurant with these girls in two days so I would say…' You could see sadness in her eyes. She wanted to continue talking but Logan interrupted her. 'Hey wait a minute. You really think that these girls mean anything to me? I mean I love all my fans but I want you to know that you are the only one for me. Knowing that you and James kissed tore me apart I know it was an accident but I was hurt I still am. But I missed you all the time. I'm confused about this on-off relationship. I never knew if you really loved me or if you were acting. I love you…I did all the time.' Logan felt so relieved that he finally said what he felt but he had a stern look on his faceand his eyes filled with tears.

'I love you.' He repeated.

Instead of saying anything she leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. In this moment the sun was going down and the sky turned orange.

'I love you too. Kissing James was the worst mistake I've ever made. I've hidden my feelings with all the method acting. After we broke up I cried every single night. I love you so much!' Camille said now tears streaming down her face. Logan wiped them away with his thumb. 'l missed you.' He said and they continued kissing and watching the sunset.

'Hey … not that I'm not enjoying this but if we want to see the movie, we should go.' Camille said with the biggest smile Logan had ever seen. 'What about we drive back to your apartment, I make dinner for us and we watch DVDs?' 'Sounds great.' She said smiling.

**I'm so so so so sorry for not uploading… like I said school is killing me. But anyways here it is . Hope u all like it. And please review. I have holidays so the next chapter may come in 5 days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone…You are probably going to attack me since I didn't upload for uhm..over 2 months. I'm really sorry but I do my best to hurry up and I PROMISE! The next chapter will be up in 4 days!**

'Jo please pick up the phone...' Kendall mumbled calling her for what felt like 100th time.

'Sweetie, give her a little time to think about everything. Maybe she's just busy. Filming 3 movies takes a lot of time.' His mum advised

'You're right...it's just...I'm worried. When she's answering my calls she seems sad and I think she's hiding something...' Kendall told his mother.

'Both of you knew this whole long distance relationship wouldn't be easy. And I admire you for keeping it up. Write her the day after tomorrow tell her what you feel. It isn't easy for her also. '

'Okay, thanks mum. I think I'm gonna go playing Hockey with Carlos and James. ' He said.

'That sounds great! Hockey always helped you to forget everything for a moment. Logan is still on his date with Camille?'

'I'm gonna ask the boys if they wanna come with me. Yeah he is. I hope they can clear everything up. '

'Yeah I don't want another one of you being upset about a girl.' Jennifer said winking.

'Okay see you later mum love you!'  
With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the Hockey rink.

_

*meanwhile at Camille's apartment*

'Mhm that smells good! What is it?' Camille asked hungry.

'I told you it's a surprise. Dinner will be ready in 2 minutes.' Logan answered a stern look on his face.

Camille walked into her kitchen and laughed. 'Logan do you know how ridiculous you look right now?'  
Logan wearing a pink apron blushed.  
'Hey I said no peeking and that's not funny at all.'  
'Aww come here. ' Camille said pulling him into a kiss he gladly returned.  
'You know I love you.'  
'Yeah I know.' He said smiling. 'Everybody does.'  
'Jerk!'  
'So do you wanna eat?' He asked smiling.  
'Sure.' 'Because of you peeking...' He gave her a blindfold. 'You have to take this. 'He continued smiling.  
Camille heard Logan coming back into the room and putting something on the table.  
'Mhm that smells so good!' Camille said. ‚Okay here you go!' He said removing the blindfold.

Camille opened her eyes and saw a big heart shaped pizza. 'What have I done to deserve this?' She asked her eyes wide open. 'Nothing you just have an amazing boyfriend who loves you a lot.' Logan said smiling.

**With Carlos, Kendall & James**

'Wow Kendall you were amazing. I haven't seen you like this since our last game in Minnesota!' James said. 'Thanks man. I think I just needed it. What do you guys think about us coming here more often, I mean with Logan certainly.' Kendall asked. 'I would love that! We spend so much time in the studio and on tour. We should ask Gustavo about a weekly Hockey break. But now CORNDOG TIME!' He screamed leaving James and Kendall alone.

'So how is it going with Jo?' James asked. Kendall immediately felt his heart aching. 'It's difficult…' He said sighing. 'Hey nobody told you it would be easy.' 'Yeah I know but it seems like there's something she doesn't want to tell me. And I'm afraid that she'll think something bad about me when we're having the 'date' with the girls. I think I'll just say I'm ill.' 'Kendall! That are our fans, the reason why we are a band in the first point. We can't let them down like this. Don't worry, things will get better. Shooting a movie isn't as easy as it sounds. Trust me! And don't forget that you'll see her very soon. The concert you remember? Griffin organized all this just to make you happy again!' 'And to promote us in New Zealand.' Kendall chuckled. 'Yeah you are probably right…' James said smiling. 'Griffin can be really weird sometimes…'

*Imitating Griffin's voice* 'Warm pants are lovely do you want warm pants. Come on bring Kendall some warm pants.' James and Kendall were now bursting out of laughter. 'Thanks I'd love to have warm pants. Bring Lolo the Chimp some warm pants.' Kendall replied and the two of them were nearly on the floor. 'Thanks for always cheering me up!' He said.

**Wow..This was bad I seriously ran out of ideas…But anyways thx for still reading ;) and I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


End file.
